


Sancta Aqua

by PsychoAnn



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, and ofc some smut and angst, still coming up with the whole plot but tw there's going to be violence and blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoAnn/pseuds/PsychoAnn
Summary: To bless the water there is a particular prayer in latin and salt has to be poured at the moment. Holy Water has a special power in its fight against the evil and temptations.Demons fear Holy Water more thananything, even crucifixes.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. I Believe

_Give us this day our_  
_daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we_  
_forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us_  
_not into temptation, but deliver us from evil._

With these words, my days start calmfully in my retrospection time. Learnt by heart, my lips move but my mind isn't here, it's somewhere else, it's with Him. The light in the darkness without whom I cannot see.

I get ready for my classes – I always have my uniform ready so I can have extra time on the morning to say my prayers and meditate. I roll the white high socks up my legs and start to undo the skirt clasps, which I placed carefully on a chair for it to not have any wrinkles. I tug my shirt in and put on the dark colored jumper, fixing my collar. I take a last look on the mirror, tangle my bag around my arm and head towards the university.

Studying Theology has come naturally after living a life with one clear focus – God. I have always been a cheerful child, but it never kept me off my devotion. My family raised me on faith and my choice makes them proud, even though I am living on the opposite side of the country.

I was walking through the campus when I felt a friendly hand pinch my shoulder. I turned around – it was Abigail. I have to say I didn't make a lot of real friends here, of course people are going to be good to you but I was always so inmerse in my prayer, duties and research that I wouldn't spend a lot of time after the classes trying to socialize. But Abigail... She was different, she was like the black sheep. Long black and straight hair framed her pale face, she always wore too striking makeup even when the nuns told her not to. Her skirt was shorter than the average and her shirt was always wrinkly.

I don't exactly know how I could get along so well with her, maybe in the back of my head I think I could change her for the better, but sometimes I'm not sure if I want to do it either. She may seem unapproachable, nevertheless she is the kindest person on earth.

“I'm not ready for the choir today...” She rubbed her temple irritated.

It was known that she was here just because her family forced her to, and she couldn't say no to live alone so far from home, far from everyone. Starting a new life was a very appealing idea to Abigail, which she pursued hard enough. Let me explain myself here – she behaved more or less well at the university, eventhough she disappeared every now and then to do God knows what. I'm aware that she's not like us, she isn't devoted and I doubt that she is even christian, but I'm not the one to judge.

“Of course you aren't, I bet that you snuck out last night” I smiled friendly. I clearly wanted to know what she was about, but making her feel uncomfortable wasn't the best tactic.

“You know what? You are coming with me next time” My face turned pale as marble, yet I needed to find out if she was getting into something bad for her. A girl wandering around alone the whole night isn't the most common thing.

“O-Of course” I swallowed hard, she noticed that I was afraid and I'm sure she thought I wouldn't be brave enough to risk being caught by the Chief Nun.

_But here I am..._

Abigail was shocked when I appeared at her room, friday night, ready to go out. I was wearing a knee-length beige dress, black shiny shoes and white tights. On the other hand, she was wearing a extremely short and tight dress, the heaviest makeup I've ever seen someone wear and some high boots – I wonder how did she go out of the residence so quietly with those. All in black, of course.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” She frowned and looked at me from head to toe. “Do you really dress like this when you aren't wearing the uniform?” She laughed and let me in her room.

She was right, sometimes I dressed like I was 10 years old, but I don't need more clothes because I mostly wear my uniform. I hardly ever leave the campus.

“I don't have _that_ type of clothes” I couldn't disguise the disgust in my face just picturing myself wearing that tight and short dress.

“Okay, please, just for tonight let me lend you some” She came closer to me, listening to her sweet voice and having her asking it with her hands together made my facial expression become tender. “If you dress like that you wouldn't be able to go with me and I really want you to come. I never thought you would agree to this, just trust me, nothing bad is going to happen if you listen to me”

I nodded and sat on the bed. She started to look for some appropiate attire, handing the garments to me. When I looked in the mirror, I felt some certain way. I felt horrified but... Confident? I was wearing a black see-through shirt, which made me thankful for a little more cover, because the top was too revealing. It was a black tank top with some strands attached to the ones over my shoulders, creating design between my neck and my cleavage. Then, the skirt wasn't tight but it was indeed short. The wet-looking black fabric tightened in my waist and then flowed down, stoping right were my legs started.

“How do you move with this?” I tried not to scream but apparently I failed.

“You just do” My friend waved her hand, making me understand that I was talking nonsense “You look stunning, put this on and we leave”

She handed me some thigh high socks. I mouthed silently “thanks” on a ironic way. I sighted, now I had to fully commit.

“Hey, let me borrow some lipstick or something” I shrugged and she giggled, winking at me. She opened the first drawer and gave me a dark blood red lipstick.

We managed to exit the campus successfully and I never felt so anxious in my life. I can't recall breaking so many rules in just a moment.

We walked until we reached the houses that surrounded the campus next door. A regular one. There is no way that a strictly Catholic campus like our own could mix with one like this. Ours was even separated by genders.

We stopped and I could see a big house in front of me. Loud music coming from inside and the door wide open, I could peek through it some people dancing and drinking, laughing. Abigail took my hand and guided me inside, avoiding everyone to get to reach for the stairs.

When we reached the second second floor, she stopped and hugged me.

“Remember that I'll be always by your side, don't freak out, it isn't dangerous” She said looking right into my eyes with a serious tone in her voice.

“Okay...?” At this point I didn't want to think about what she was referring too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo! If you reached here, thanks for reading! I just wanted to tell you that it's going to be a long fanfic, it may seem a little slow but trust me bc A LOT is coming. Your opinion, theories and vents are totally welcome in my tumblr c: @mymummydust
> 
> Thanks to my friend Lucia for helping me with the writer's block


	2. He Is

We opened the first door we found, it took me a while to get used to the lighting and see what was surrounding me.

A pretty much big amount of people were forming a circle, looking downwards as a hood covered their heads as well as the sides of their bodies. They had what seemed to be a kind of crucifix over their neck, resting on their chests. In the center of the formation, black candles of different sizes burned, letting wax fall to the floor and flooding the athmosphere with a wooden but sweet scent.

I wasn't that scared anymore, the candles simbolize the soul and its flame is the prayer we deliver to God. It seems like Abigail already found a group of christians she identifies with. I could feel her looking at me through the corner of her eye, expecting a reaction. Suddenly, one of the members lifted their gaze. I froze for a bit, I didn't want to disturb anyone, but this person smiled and approached us quietly yet gently.

“I see you forgot your grucifix, Abby. Let me give you...” She looked at me, I could tell she was a girl now she was closer and because of her voice. “Two. I guess your friend wants to join us, right?” She lifted the corner of her lips without showing her teeth, waiting for a response.

I didn't say nor did anything, but she turned around and handed us two pieces of metal. What I thought it was a crucifix turned out to be a version of it. Not fully understanding the picture, I gave Abigail a frowned look.

“It's okay, give me your hand” She laced her fingers between mine trying to comfort me.

We stood behind the circle of people and wore the symbol that we were given. The girl that welcomed us started to speak.

“In nomine Dei nostri Satanas Luciferi Excelsi.” Everyone repeated the same sentence as they were in mass. I knew latin and I was starting to get nervous but Abigail tightened her hold of my hand. Mentally, I started praying. I knew that I was safe always that God was with me.

“We gather ourselves around the black candles as the sign of our most primitive form of expression, our first ever revolution and the testimony of evolution. May them bring our occult enemys to light with their flames. Let them bring us death, so we can be reborn as a higher expression of ourselves and reach the peak of knowledge we yearn for.” She sat on the floor and the rest of the people followed her movements. All of them held hands with the persons besides them at the same time.

_In Nominae Satanas_

_Cum Potentia Inferni_

_Porta Inferni Aperta_

Everyone repeated the same words as I was reciting Our Father louder in my head, trying to block that cantic to go through my ears. Suddenly, a feeling striked my chest, making my thoughts go blank. I wasn't able to pray anymore, I couldn't make anything more than to look at the burning silhouettes that emanated smoke. A peaceful sensation ran through my whole body as a goosebump would do, and a strange heat grew in my stomach. I started breathing heavily but it wasn't anxiety, it wasn't fear. It was ambition, it was richness, it was freedom.

I lost the manage of time and space as my vision started to blur. I couldn't hear anything anymore, I was so immerse in that strong feeling that the world around me stopped. My legs began to shake and that's when Abigail noticed something was happening.

“Hey, hey... Are you okay?” She took me from my shoulders and faced me. The ritual was over at this point.

“Y-Yes, I think that all the smoke made me feel a little bit dizzy” I didn't want to make her worry more than she did already.

“Do you want to go back to the dorms?” She always called the residence like that, the name 'Our Holy Mother Mary' was too much for her and it didn't fit the situation quite well.

The room started to clear and the leader began to pack the hoods and candles with some assistance of a few more.

“No, it's fine. What now?” I put my hands over hers tenderly, letting her know I was calm.

“Baby, now we party!” A smirk painted on her face as she let go and headed to the door, going downstairs.

It all felt like I took some type of drug that made me not to feel remorse. Logically and seemingly I wasn't in danger, but this was further than my ethics and moral would allow me to go. I wasn't completely in charge of my actions, my feelings belonged to something inside me that I didn't know yet. It numbled my senses but it gave me new ones, it was like it wasn't me.

My friend brought me closer to her when we reached the dance floor, some industrial metal music was playing. There were more people than when we passed by trying to reach the second floor, no one was wearing hoods at this point, they kept a very similar style as the one Abigail - and now me – has.

The music was guiding my body until I the same energy that possessed me before pumped back in my chest, spreading through my whole system. My muscles loosened up, my hands landed on Abigails hips and my breath was heavy. She responded putting his arms around my neck and dancing with me, evidently happy that I was having a good time.

A lot of people came to talk to Abby as the night went by. She introduced me to most of them, her friends seemed very nice. At some point, my partner decided to get some drinks, which I didn't refuse. I didn't have the control of my body nor my mind, but the act of fighting it didn't grew on me either.

Time flew and the sun was to come up, so we escaped quickly and rushed to the residence.

“You stay with me, I'm not leaving you alone around the Campus being tipsy” She giggled.

The beds of our rooms were pretty much capacious, on the other hand I didn't have anything to remove all the makeup...

We arrived and I took everything off in the matter of minutes, I was the most tired I've ever been in my life. Not only that I was feeling like I was on a cloud, but also I had some alcohol in my blood, which I'm not used to. The most I've drank in life was when one of the priests of my church gave me a sip of the blood of Jesus.

I fell asleep right away, I was able to hear Abigail mumble some words that were meaningless for me now that I was reaching the REM phase.

_My mind was empty, dark corners of it still being unexplored. I was levitating yet I was on the ground. I was elsewhere, I was nowhere. Even so, I was here._

_A harp melody sounds on the distance, mesmerizing me. I was swimming in a soft mist, when unexpectedly something flashed in the gloom. A pair of eyes. They were contoured by a different shade of black. This one wasn't empty and it made them appear even brighter. They were deep but merciful, tender but fierce. One of them caught my attention – it was white._

_I stared back at them but I couldn't keep the eye contact. A bright light came through the pupil of the mixmatched eye, blinding me. The soft mist vanished slowly and the feeling that flooded my existence was fading._

_As sudden as it appeared before at the house, another emotion took its place. Guilt. I was choking on the air, anxiety growing in my lungs and gripping my throat._

I woke up suffocating and ran to the bathroom. I started to throw up, trying to clear my trachea and gasping for air. Tears ran down my cheeks, not just because of the gag reflex, but also for my selfless actions.

Abigail got up as soon as she heard me and squished my shoulders softly, comforting me but leaving enough room if I needed to throw up again. I hugged my knees to my chest, immersing myself into a hopeless cry. I failed my Lord and I failed myself. I didn't deserve any help.

I stood up and grabbed my stuff, getting dressed without lifting my eyes from my feet.

“It was just the alcohol! There's nothing wrong with you!” Abby started to freak out at this point, she perceived my reaction as excessive.

“No, no... Forgive me, father. Forgive me, please” I repeated myself whispering until I was fully dressed.

“I guess this is what I get for making you go that far...” My friend spoke with sadness in her voice. “I thought you were having fun” She sounded like she was mad at herself.

“I'm sorry, I have to go” I kissed her cheek. “Thank you”

When I closed my room door behing me, I took my rosary from my bedside table and threw myself on my knees. My mind wasn't completely clear, but I just needed Him to bring me back to my regular self, to my common sense.

“I need to hear you now, I need you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems like out main character is having some fun and that out fav cardinal is getting closer👀 What do you think he is up to? As always, you can find me in my tumblr @mymummydust I'm always glad to hear what you think it's going to happen or your opinions so far! ❤️


End file.
